


Pregnant

by AriannaWolff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: Reader has some news :)
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except my ideas! This was based on the prompts "You look so comfy and cuddly." and "I'm pregnant." I really loved writing this.  
> Translations:  
> Surată = Sister
> 
> Lubirea Mea = My love
> 
> Prinţesă = Princess

Staring down at the test you held in your hands, you tried desperately to will the results to change. Shaking it as if that would change anything, you brought it back up to look at it again. Nothing had changed and screen still read Pregnant. This was not supposed to happen. The two of you may have constantly been going at it but you had _always_ been safe.

_“Not safe enough.”_ The little voice in your head whispered. You couldn’t fight the panic that began to close in on you. Feeling like the walls were closing in on you, you stumbled out of the bathroom and into your room but even that didn’t help. You collapsed, tears streaking down your face and your breath coming in heaving pants as the full extent of your panic settled in. You’re not sure how long you’re like this, but suddenly there’s a pair of hands pulling you into a body and someone is telling you to breathe. They began to breathe deeply against you and while it took you a few moments, you began to copy their pattern and slowly calm down. The person holding you pulled away and took your face in their hands, turning your head so you could look at them. You were met with Wanda’s concern-stricken face.

“What is wrong, surată?” She asked as she wiped the tears from your face. Not trusting your voice, you shakily lifted your hand and showed her the test. She looked at it in confusion before understanding dawned on her face followed quickly with joy. “You’re…?” You nodded.

“Wanda, I’m scared. We didn’t plan for this. What do I do? What’s he going to say? What if he’s mad? What if-“ Before you can completely spiral back into panic, Wanda is gripping your face again and placing her forehead against yours.

“Surată, I promise you that he will not be angry. It is okay to be scared but do not fear his reaction. He loves you and will love your child even more.” She was so certain, and you took solace in it. She helped you up and then insisted on spending the rest of the day with you. Pietro was out on a mission and would not return until tomorrow, so Wanda insisted you spend time with her instead. When the time to sleep came, you found yourself wandering to his room instead of yours. Slipping on one of his shirts, you crawled into his bed. Surrounded by his scent, you slipped easily into sleep.

The next morning, you were awoken by the sound of the door opening. Opening your eyes, you witnessed Pietro enter the room and set his bag down. You felt your nerves flare in response and sunk further into the sheets. At first, he seemed to not notice you at first until you shifted to get a better view of him and the noise had him swinging his head around. Seeing you curled in his bed, he smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. He cupped your cheek and placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Good morning, lubirea mea. **You look so comfy and cuddly.** ” Smiling, you opened your arms, inviting him to lay with you.

“I am so you should come cuddle me.” You told him. With a soft huff of a laugh, he laid down with you. You guided him to lay mostly on top of you, his head resting on your chest. Unfortunately, this allowed him to hear your heartbeat which had elevated in response to your nervousness. Humming softly, he held you tighter to him.

“What is wrong, lubirea mea? Your heart is racing.” You mentally steeled yourself for the conversation and found yourself praying that Wanda was right.

“I gotta tell you something, Piet. You have to promise you won’t get mad though.” He shifted so his chin rested on your sternum so he could look at you. His brows were furrowed and the concern on his face caused your heart to clench.

“You can tell me anything, prinţesă. I promise I will not get angry with you, whatever you have to say.” He said it with such conviction that it instantly helped calm your nerves. The two of you could handle this.

“ **I’m pregnant** , Piet.” At first, he said and did nothing. The usually active man was completely still. As the seconds ticked by, you felt your anxiety return until suddenly his entire face lit up. With his usual enthusiasm, he began placing kisses all over you face before pulling back to properly look at you.

“Truly, lubirea mea? We are going to have a baby?” You don’t think you’ve ever seen him this excited and you can’t stop the laugh that slips out of you. Suddenly, your anxiety over telling him seems so foolish. Of course, he would be happy. While this was an accident, he would see it as nothing but a blessing. Pietro and Wanda had suffered so much so for him to be starting a family was something he had never really expected to happen. Realizing you hadn’t answered him, you grabbed one of his hands and set it softly on your stomach while your other hand cupped his face.

“Yes, love. I know this is unexpected and unplanned but-“ Before you can even finish, he is swooping down to press a hard kiss to your lips.

“It does not matter, prinţesă. Tell me everything. How far along are you? Have you been to see the doctor yet? Do you know what we are having? Never mind, that does not matter. Are you alright? Is the baby alright? Do you need anything? Who else knows?” You can’t help but to laugh as Pietro fires off question after question. Finally, you cover his mouth so that he can’t keep talking. The look he gives you is fond exasperation, but you also feel the absolute love rolling off him.

“I just found out yesterday. I wanted to talk to you first, but I was planning to make an appointment sometime today. Now, relax. You just got back from a mission. Let’s spend a few hours together and then we can face the day, okay?” Letting your hand slip from his mouth, you flashed him a bright smile. He returned it before pressing another kiss to your lips. He shimmied down your legs so that he could press another kiss to your stomach. Laying with his head on your stomach and his hands holding yours, he began to speak softly.

“Hello, little one. I am so excited to meet you. I know we have a long time until that happens but please know that I love you already. Your mom is great, so you better be nice to her. We’re going to take such good care of you, I promise.” You couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your lips and began to slowly run your hands through Pietro’s hair. He continued to speak softly to your stomach, and you found peace settling over you.

Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves! Hope you enjoyed! Hang in there!


End file.
